To Hell and Back
by 20 Percent Derpier
Summary: Join Jake and his friend Alex the satyr as they go demigod hunting. But on the way, there will be problems, there will be bloodshed, there. will. be. GODS. SYOC. I have a poll on my profile page for the title of the next story in my other series, please vote. 2 spots left. First part out of two. Hopefully. I will try to update soon! Sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls. I decided to take a break from my other fanfic The Story of the Forgotten One because I'm not getting any Oc's for it yet. Well, this is my second fic and first time not going according to the book. I will probably cross these two over and I will make references of the character the Zach, the hero of my other story, will become. Well, enjoy.**

**This is what I need:**

**Age:**

**Gender:  
**

**Weapon:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Basic outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Relationship later: (Yes or no)**

**Skin:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

I was falling. All around me was nothingness, beside darkness. I looked around me when all of a sudden, I saw the face of one of my old friends, Percy Jackson. The giant face of Percy was cold and hard. He looked at me before saying, "This is all your fault." I was about to ask him what he meant when he swallowed me. I saw what he was talking about, the camp was in flames, monsters were everywhere. I was frozen and I couldn't do anything. But what disturbed me most was who was leading the assault. It was me. I was leading thousands of monsters into the camp. Then, everything was falling at breakneck speed. I saw the ground coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found my self on my cot in the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood. They really didn't have any beds in that cabin, because Zeus wasn't supposed to have any children. But, he broke that rule, three times. Me, Thaila, and one child who went missing two years ago, when Zeus' Lightning bolt was stolen. We hadn't heard from him after that. There was only one problem this year. Thaila's tree has been poisoned. Clarssie had been given the quest to go receive the Golden Fleece, the only thing that could possibly heal the tree. Last night, Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson all went after them. And I was stuck at camp. Well, not anymore, I'm busting out. And I'm taking one of my satyr friends with me. The hard part was finding him. I packed some clothes and food. I also put my weapon on my wrist. My weapon was named Lightning's Wrath. With a flick of the wrist, the bracelet turned into the sword handle, and the blade came out. To turn it back into a bracelet, all I had to do was flip the sword in the air. I walked out of my cabin, it was still early in the morning. I ran into the forest, looking for my friend. "Alex!" I yelled. Tree nymphs popped out of the their trees telling me to be quiet. "Juniper!" I exclaimed, seeing Grover's "girlfriend". "Have you seen Alex anywhere?" She pointed behind her. I looked and saw Alex laying down. "Alex." I shook him awake. "What?" He asked, jumping up, ready for a fight. I gave him a few seconds to take in his surroundings. "Oh." He said after realizing nothing was wrong. "Jake, don't you know it's rude to wake someone up at three in the morning." I just looked at him seriously. "I know that face." He said. "What do you want?" I thought about what I was going to say. "We're leaving." I said after thinking. "We're going demigod hunting." He looked at me and then broke into a grin. "Alright." He said. "When do we leave." I started walking away. "Right now."

**And there it is. If you've read my other story, you know that my chapters tend to get longer the further I get along. That is all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, as you read further, you will realize the meaning of the title. Anyway if you have an Oc, PLEASE PM ME, DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE I BARELY CHECK THE REVIEWS. Any way I have two Oc's for this story as well as my other one, which I need more for. I don't know how many I will take for this one. Under 20 over 10. Let's get on with the story. I will only accept one child for the major gods and goddesses and I will tell you when one has been taken.**

**Disclaimer: 20 Percent Derpier does not own Percy Jackson.**

First and foremost, we needed to consult the oracle. This wasn't really a quest but as we were going to risk our lives for some demigods, some who probably don't even know it, who we don't even know exist. As we walked into the attic, I got a creepy feeling. As I walked up to the oracle, green mist started spewing out of its mouth. I saw the faces of many kids who I didn't know. They all looked at me before opening their mouths and the Oracle started speaking.

_On your quest across the land, friendships and loyalty's will expand. But one's misfortune will destroy them all, and to another's, the camp will fall. For, if you don't succeed, a Titan's Wrath will proceed. Death of love is the only way, the final hero can save the day._

Well, wasn't that nice? A little you're going to die and never come back just to try to get some demigods. That was a real good boost in hopes of actually succeeding. I walked as fast as I could to get out of there. Alex looked very concerned. I tried to put on a mask of emotion to help him feel better. As much as he liked me as a friend, he was still scared of me, as most kids in the camp were. Let me explain why, my sword is three metals intertwined, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and diamond. It looked wicked cool, because the diamond was in the middle and the Bronze and Gold wrapped around it to the very tip. Let's just say that I get the best birthday presents. "Come on." I said to Alex, "We're losing moonlight." We grabbed our stuff and left the Big House. I looked back up in the attic and I swear, the Oracle was looking at me. I shuddered and started walking faster. The sooner we get out of here, the better. As Alex and I climbed up the hill to Thaila's tree, we heard the harpies started to yell and shout something about dinner, I had a pretty good idea what they were talking about but I didn't want to stay to confirm it. We started running as fast as we could, but the harpies were gaining. When they almost were upon us, we crossed the borderline. We looked back and saw the harpies waiting just behind the border line. We walked up to the side of the road. I looked around, nothing for miles and miles. Then, I had an idea. I threw a drachma on the road and yelled "_Anakoche harma epitribeios!_" Now for all of you out there who don't know the language of Ancient Greece that was a nifty way of calling the chariot of damnation. More like a cab now. But you get the idea. The coin, instead of hitting the pavement, sunk into the ground. Then, a shadow branched out from where the coin landed. It stopped when there was a shadow about the size of a parking space. Then it started boiling a red liquid, probably blood, when a cab popped up out of it. Now, you wouldn't be able to tell because of how dark it was, but this cab was not yellow, white, blue, purple, green, orange, or red. This was smoky gray, like nothing was there but smoke. I opened the back door. I got in and Alex got in after me and shut the door. "Where to?" Asked a woman in the front. "Anywhere but here." I said. The woman laughed and stepped on the pedal. It was then when I realized that there were two other woman sitting up there with her. I took no notice and looked out the window. We stopped a not even two minuets later. I tipped the three woman and got out of the cab. I looked back at the cab and saw the cab sink into the same bubbling liquid that it popped out of when I called it. I looked down the road and saw a city. I looked the other way. Empty road. I looked behind me. There was a forest. "Come on." I said to Alex, pulling him into the forest with me. We travel in the shadows. We were walking very carefully, making sure not to step on any twigs or leaves. We were walking for about a minute when we came upon a little shop. I looked up at it and saw: AUYTN SEM GANDER MEONG PRMEUIMO. "What does that say?" I asked Alex. He looked at it and said, "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." I looked at it. It gave off an unsettling feeling. I flicked my wrist and grabbed the sword handle and the blade slid out. I looked at Alex, he was fumbling for the knife on his belt. We walked in and I rubbed my hands together. I had an idea. I looked around for anything I could use. I found something that would work. There was a Welcome mat. I walked over and rubbed my feet on the rug. I then walked over to Alex and touched his arm. He got an electric shock. I used the little electricity to make more and more, which I then used to power the light. As soon as the light was on, there was a dagger to my throat. "Who are you?" A cold female voice asked. "Alex, major or minor." He looked at her and then sniffed the air. Apparently demigods, give off different stents according to their godly parent. "Minor." He said. The girl looked at him then looked at me. "What the Hades does that mean." She asked. "You should know." I replied. She lowered her sword then looked at me. I threw my sword into the air and it turned back into a bracelet which I caught and put back on. She put her dagger on her belt, which then disappeared. Alex looked afraid of the girl. "Was that Stygian iron?" She smirked and said, "So you recognize it do you?" He just nodded and stepped back. If he wants to be a wuss, fine by me. But I wasn't going to shit my pants over Stygian Iron. You wanna know why, remember when I said having a godly parent means you get awesome gifts. Well, yeah. That metal has no effect on my soul. Deal with it. "So who's your parent?" I asked her. She looked at me before replying. "Nyx goddess of the night." I should have know from the outfit. Everything she had on was either black or another dark color. Her hair was brown and it barely came down to her shoulders, and that was tied in a side braid. Well, most of it. Her hair appeared to have different layers, if that even makes sense. She had really thick eyelashes surrounding her dark brown eyes. She looked very thin and had no curves whatsoever. I know what you're thinking, "Pervert why would you even look their?" sorry, it's just something I do. I could tell by looking at her that getting her to come with us to camp, would be harder than ever. "Um, you wouldn't mind coming with us to find other demigods and help them get safely back to a camp for protecting them would you?" I asked sheepishly. She looked at me. "And why would I do this?" She asked. I looked at her plainly and said. "Because you've obviously lived out here for at least a year and you probably haven't had any human interaction from that time until now." She snapped. She lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE? I LIVED LIKE AN OUTCAST MY ENTIRE LIFE! MY FATHER DIDN'T CARE FOR ME! I FREAKING STOOD IN THE BACK EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!" I wasn't in the least surprised. A girl who had been living like this girl had would snap over the simplest of things. I stood up. "Let me make you an offer." I started. She looked at me with newfound interest, the rage from earlier was gone. "You can come with us and stop being an outcast. Or you can stay here and live like this the rest of their life." She looked at me as if I was insane. "Fine." She said finally. "But only if I don't have to talk to anyone I've kind of grown used to it." What the hell is wrong with this girl? We started walking out when she yelled, "WAIT! Two things. First, you don't know my name." We looked at her. She was blushing in embarkment. "I kind of forgot to tell you, my name is Grace Eisner. And I can shadow travel." Well, not a child of Hades but child of the night. And she can shadow travel. That is amazing. After two seconds, we were on the outskirts of the city. We walked for a few minutes and came up to a restaurant. "Man I'm starved." Alex said. We walked into the restaurant. We sat down at a table and a waiter came up to us. "What would you like?" He asked in a singsong voice. I looked up and my face dropped. It was Dionysos. "You should not have left camp. I could turn you into a dolphin, but considering you already have one and your about to meet another, so I'll let you live." We looked at him when Alex spoke up. "He's right there's another one nearby. I looked around to see if I could find any unusual looking teens. None were present. "Not in this room, outside." Alex said. We all stood up quickly and ran outside right into a teenage girl. "Her." Alex said. I grabbed her and pulled her into the restaurant and sat her down at a table. She tried to get up, but Grace pulled out her knife. I hadn't realized it earlier, but it was curved. "Sit." Grace said forcefully. The girl sat down. "Name." I said plainly. "She looked nervous and said. "Triston Kayes." I nodded and then asked, "Weapon?" She looked confused for a second before realizing what I meant. She sighed, stood u, and twirled her hands around. Wind from all around us started moving the same way her arms were. I was amazed. She sat down. I had one final question for her, "Godly parent?" She looked around before saying, "Notus god of summer and south wind." I took in the sight in front of me. A girl about fifteen, dirty blonde hair, and her eyes, I couldn't tell if she was upset or that's just the way they were. I stood up and said, "Let's go." She looked at me for a little before asking, "Where?" I grabbed Alex and Grace walking out the door, hoping Tristion would follow us. "Anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. I now have way more Ocs for this story than for my other one, which is kind of sad, because I started that one a little while ago. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for all the ocs. I'm still accepting some but only a few more. Now because I have so many and because I'm not writing to the books plot, it will be harder to write and longer to update. I've made up my mind that if Percy Jackson wins the poll, I will cross this story and my other one in a new story entirely. On with the story. I have decided to only accept a few more Oc's for this story, and I will stop accepting Ocs for my other one.**

**Disclaimer****: 20 Percent Derpier does not own Percy Jackson or any of the Ocs besides Alex and Jake.**

Thankfully, the girl named Tristion followed us out the door and into the street. Well, now what? We're just gonna walk until we find some more demigods or monsters? "Hey, I've got an idea." Alex said. "Why don't we pool our money for some train or bus tickets to a few states over?"  
"That's a good idea, but what happens when we've got too many kids to go unseen?" I asked.  
Alex looked in thought. "Well, I think we should stop around fifteen to twenty kids." He finally said.  
"Wait." Tristion said. "Why should I trust you?"  
Just then, I saw something come up behind her. "You'll find out in a second." I said before jumping over her, and knocking the thing down. Tristion backed up before she could get hit with the...baseball bat? A baseball bat with spikes on it. Celestial bronze spikes. Jackpot. "Alex!" I yelled.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Do I really have to tell you?" I asked sarcastically.  
He sighed and then said, "Well, it's kind of hard to tell, you know, with you being a son of Zeus and all."  
When the the person heard this, they jumped up and got ready for a fight. Great, now I get to fight a teenaged girl. History is repeating itself. The girl, which I have now dubbed Batty, charged at me. I didn't want to hurt her, just a little something to show her who is the boss. When she was just about five feet from me, I jumped in the air. Now being a son of Zeus, who is the god of the sky, I can jump really high. I landed right behind her and put my palm on the back of her neck and she stiffened. "If I flick my wrist right now, you're going to get some Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, and diamond sticking out of your throat" I said. "If you don't want that to happen drop you weapon."  
She let her bat fall to the ground. That was an interesting weapon, it would hit mortals like a basic baseball bat, but would probably be a fatal blow to any demigod or monster. "Now, what is your name?" I asked.  
"Lola." Was the girls reply. "Lola Emerson."  
"And your godly parent?" I asked, curious to which she would be.  
"Aphrodite." She said smugly. "Goddess of love and beauty.  
I was surprised, this girl was a child of Aphrodite? I mean, she was beautiful and all, but her outfit was nothing special. She had dirty blonde hair that fell just about an inch above her shoulders, and she kept her bangs back with two pink star barrettes. She had a white button up collared shirt, with a violet hoodie that looked a bit big on her, it came down to just below her waist. She had a pleated violet mini-skirt with mid-calf lace up doc martens on her feet. Nothing out of the ordinary. She had a look that wasn't all tom-boyish, but it wasn't a preppy bitch style either. She was about 5'5 and had a really curvy body, and I mean really curvy. Sorry if I come off as some sort of pervert or something, but I think that I'm gonna like this girl. "Well, you look like you need some help, so how would you like to come with us around the country to find more demigods?"  
She looked up at me. "You mean your not going to kill me?" She asked.  
"No, I'm not going to kill you." I said.  
She gave me a big smile and said, "Thanks."  
"No problem." I said sarcastically.  
She laughed. "You're kind of cute"  
I felt my cheeks get hot. "Well, I think it's time we go to a different state." Alex said. "How about...Virginia?"  
"Sound's like a plan." I said.  
"Well, let's go." Alex said running to find a train station or something.  
We all ran after him, including Tristion and Batty. When we finally found the train station, we bought the tickets as fast as we could. We got on the train and waited for it to start. Before I could even close my eyes, a fifteen year old girl popped up in front of me. "Hi." She said way to cheerily.  
Just then, Lola jumped in screaming, "HANDS OFF BITCH! HE'S MINE!"  
The girl turned around, her once very infectious smile now a very deranged one. She reached for a ring on her finger that I had not noticed before. As soon as her hand touched it, it grew into a spear.  
"Say that again, I dare you." Threatened the girl.  
Lola backed up. The girl turned around, the deranged smile gone. "Anyway, my name is Ivy-Anne Julia Hanson. But you can call me Ivy."  
I looked at Alex, and he shook his head unknowingly. I turned back to Ivy. "So, who is your parent.?" I asked her.  
She looked really happy and said, "None other than the goddess of rainbows, Iris. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell her I told you please."  
"Don't worry, our parents are gods and goddesses." I said. "Well, except for Alex, he's a satyr."  
She looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded. We talked for a few more minutes before the train finally started. Next stop-anywhere.


	4. Resend asap

OKAY! I need all the people who sent me OCs to resend them once again! If I don't receive them within a week, their spots will be open and I will find a way to cycle out the old characters and bring in the new ones! I DO PLAN ON RESTARTING MY FANFICS, BUT UNTIL THEN, I WILL BE WORKING ON FICTION PRESS AND ON A NEW FAN FIC!


End file.
